


seen and heard

by kpoppunk



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, and 99 line, but i love femslash, i literally cannot write, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpoppunk/pseuds/kpoppunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school au? bc that's all i can write. most of twice are mentioned in passing. implied 2yeon/momo ot3 because they're poly and in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	seen and heard

chaeyoung has a motto. heard, but not seen.

chaeyoung’s motto manifests itself in the school newspaper, as well as the photography club, both of which chaeyoung is an active contributor to. she likes to keep busy, between school, extra-curriculars, homework, and the hours (hours she should probably be sleeping, she laments over a morning thermos of tea and dark circles half-heartedly covered with base makeup) hunched over a desk, scribbling and scratching out and muttering words to herself that one day, one day, one day, will be heard through speakers, through headphones, through her microphone. then she’ll be seen.

but today, chaeyoung is in the a corner of the auditorium, documenting the dance choreography showcase. close enough to the stage that her zoom isn’t too intense, but far enough away that her dark bob and black ensemble mask her into the background. while she’s technically supposed to be taking a variety of pictures, including ones of entire numbers, her camera and focus have been stuck on a certain dancer every time she steps on stage.

tzuyu. same grade as chaeyoung, but that doesn’t mean much. tzuyu hangs out with mostly seniors, some chaeyoung knows through newspaper, but she’d never dare talk to them about tzuyu. not because they’re rude, but she’d rather spare the teasing… and it’s hard to hold a real conversation with nayeon because jungyeon or momo are always right there to distract her, somehow. chaeyoung is more outgoing, though she blends into the background more, while tzuyu’s mysterious, beautiful aura drew people to her despite the fact that she was fairly shy. chaeyoung loved it. chaeyoung.. liked her. you can’t be more than infatuated with someone if the best you know them is ninth grade english and the way she dances. which both made chaeyoung’s life, for the record. god bless her stick-up-the-ass teacher who changed seats every month to ensure “new friendships.” november, march, and may were the best months of freshman year. and tzuyu has only gotten prettier since, growing taller and taller and smiling more and more as she gets accustomed… her _smile_....

is on stage. because tzuyu is on stage. because chaeyoung is documenting the dance production she’s in for the school newspaper (nayeon had been more than ready to go-- she would be there anyway for momo-- but chaeyoung was suspiciously eager and nayeon loved to indulge the younger kids). focus. zoom, focus, shoot.

the next week, tzuyu’s dance teacher excitedly shows off the article in the school newspaper on the smartboard, and tzuyu doesn’t dare miss the author’s name, even if her teacher would rather compliment momo’s form in one picture or tzuyu’s looks in another.

chaeyoung. tzuyu doesn’t really understand crushes, and she doesn’t tend to care much for people until they’re close to her, but chaeyoung makes her heart race in a way that she doesn’t have the careful, well picked words she’s built herself on to describe. chaeyoung, the girl tzuyu has quietly but carefully observed since ninth grade, and closer the year after. jackson had, literally, dragged her to the open mic, spouting something about “jinyoung!!!!!! poetry!!!!! friend support!!!!!” and something else about how she was a shut in and anti-social and “GOD WHY DID I CHOOSE YOU AND MARK OF ALL PEOPLE”. she was used to his dramatics. tzuyu thought she was similar to mark, jackson’s ‘best friend’ (tzuyu knew. tzuyu knows way more than people give her credit for, but coming clean about that is messy), in the way that they both let his… overflow of words make up for their lack. tzuyu knew chaeyoung the same way she knew a lot of girls: she was pretty in a way tzuyu let herself admire but not get attached to, but when chaeyoung took the stage, shoulders drawn in pride and words flowing so sure and strong, tzuyu got attached. and tzuyu thinks she sees all but she’s got a blind spot to the way chaeyoung regards her. she’s too busy looking at her the same way.

eventually, it became clear to all but ‘tzuchaeng’, as dahyun promptly dubbed them, that there was some pining and feelings and “we have to bring them together in the name of love and the happiness of our children!” the rest of the older girls stood by and screamed while nayeon, very very _very_ , narrowly caught the lense jungyeon threw at her. thus, an evil and awful plan was born.

“tzuyu, can you run down to the newspaper room and ask nayeon if she’ll run press about the next showcase?” momo’s hand was on her hip and her head was tilted, and even though her face was relaxed tzuyu knew arguing was not an option, so she nodded as an affirmative before making her way to the lab on the second floor.

“chaeng, don’t burn down the room while jungyeon and i go talk to momo about the next showcase. for real.” chaeyoung wanted to retort that she wasn’t sana, but she couldn’t throw the sweet girl under the bus like that, and the two had already left, the clacking of chaeyoung’s keyboard keeping the room from complete silence. even so, she completely missed the soft knock at the door, and was startled by the soft “hello?” and the sound of the door squeaking open a few minutes later.

tzuyu. her face was placid, as usual, but chaeyoung could’ve sworn her eyebrows lifted the slightest bit when she saw chaeyoung, and chaeyoung could say her heart lifted a bit, too.

“oh! tzuyu! hi! what’s up! what do you need?!” _shut up, shut up, shut up._

“um… momo told me to talk to nayeon about who would cover the next showcase… but…” tzuyu was struggling, chaeyoung could tell and relate very much. that didn’t mean she didnt find her shyness endearing. wait. what?

“oh well, nayeon just left with jungyeon to talk to momo about it? sorry.” chaeyoung wished her words would come smoother, that they would fall from her lips like her verses did, but she was stuck and she might die.

tzuyu knew something was up. she’d had her suspicions when momo had sent her anywhere at all, dahyun was the one who bounded off on favors and errands, but know that she was in a room, alone, with the girl she’d been apparently not-so-secretly crushing on for a year, this was planned, for sure. “okay well..” what do you say when you know you’re being set up? how does she know chaeyoung likes her back? “i’ll go back..”

she would’ve, but dahyun’s obnoxiously loud “GUYS TZUYU IS GONNA LEAVE SOMEONE LOCK THE DOOR THEY HAVE TO CONFESS” left a tension in the air that froze tzuyu in her place, and she was sure her eyes were as large as dinner plates as she stared at the smaller girl a few paces away.

chaeyoung loved her eyes. chaeyoung liked tzuyu. and tzuyu… liked chaeyoung? oh shit.

well… if she liked her…

“so, you have a confession?” chaeyoung couldn’t help the smile from playing on her lips, and she hoped tzuyu knew it was genuine. she wanted this. she wanted to hear tzuyu say it. but, if the redness coloring tzuyu’s face was anything to go by, chaeyoung should speak first. that was okay with her. it’s _tzuyu,_ for god’s sake.

“i have one too. i really like this girl. she’s super nice, kinda shy, really considerate. tall, gorgeous, i think she’s taiwanese? you might know her.” chaeyoung knew she was getting ridiculous but a stampede of butterflies were racing from her head to her toes to the tips of her fingers and back again (granted, it didn’t take very long. tzuyu was the tall one.) and she felt the urge to implode just a little. or run a marathon. or hold tzuyu’s hand, but she was used to that one.

“YOU GUYS CHAENG IS BEING SO CUTE RIGHT NOW… OH MY GOSH” if chaeyoung made it out of this room in a form other than a puddle she would really kill dahyun. but revenge could wait because tzuyu looked like she might die, too, and oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh.

“i really like you and it makes my heart feel weird.” that was… romantic? “i might die. you’re so cute. and so nice. thank you for the article in the paper. please be my girlfriend”

they walked out of the room holding hands. well, they ran out of the room, trying to chase dahyun, nayeon, momo, and jungyeon down the stairs, the giddiness of youth and first likes (loves) throwing their feet forward and taking tinkling laughs from their smiling mouths.


End file.
